


Green Eyed Redhead

by ScarletCorvid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette makes the redhead green eyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xf_drabbles (Livejournal community) challenge 'seven deadly sins.'

From what she's seen so far, it's hard for her to understand why Mulder is so enthused about Diana Fowley. Or would the right term be enthralled? Her character seemed dubious, her personality always colored with a touch of cattiness, and while she was a vaguely attractive woman she was no exceptional beauty. And yet he was hanging onto her every word, following her every lead. 

What was this woman's hold on Mulder? But Scully already knew the answer to that question. They had discovered the X-Files together. That consummated the relationship in a way that was more dear to him then a sexual tryst. Something that couldn't be replicated with someone else. A bitter twang of disappointment filled her, though she wasn't quite sure why.


End file.
